leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yasuo
, is an upcoming champion in League of Legends. The Sword Without A Sheath, a story posted by YoneThe reveal is officially tagged as Yasuo'sYasuo, the Unforgiven, revealed Abilities Yasuo's abilities have no cost related to them and their use is limited only by cooldowns. Instead, his secondary resource bar tracks his unique mechanic: Flow. Yasuo starts with 0 Flow and can have up to 60 (+X/level). Yasuo generates Flow as he moves and moving faster grants more Flow. Flow does not decay or generate idly. Yasuo's critical strike chance is doubled. |description2 = At maximum Flow, the next time he would take damage from a champion or monster he first gains a shield that lingers for up to 2 seconds. }} }} Yasuo thrusts forward with his sword, damaging all enemies in a line. Landing Steel Tempest grants Yasuo 1 stack of Gathering Storm for 10 seconds. If Yasuo has 2 stacks, his next Steel Tempest consumes the stacks for an additional effect. |description2 = Yasuo swings his sword about, damaging surrounding enemies. |leveling = 10 / 30 / 50 / 70 / 90 |static= 6 / 5.5 / 5 / 4.5 / 4 |cost = |costtype = |range = 475 }} Yasuo brandishes his sword and causes a whirlwind to tear forward instead, dealing the same damage to all enemies in a line and knocking them airborne. |description2 = The whirlwind rages as a point-blank area of effect, damaging and knocking airborne surrounding enemies. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost = 2 |costtype = Gathering Storm stacks |range = ~900 }} The damage of both abilities can critically strike and on-hit effects are applied to all enemies damaged. The cooldown of Steel Tempest is unaffected by cooldown reduction and is instead reduced based on his bonus attack speed. The casting time/missile speed is also reduced based on Yasuo's bonus attack speed. }} Yasuo generates a percentage of his maximum Flow whenever he uses Sweeping Blade or Last Breath. |description2 = Yasuo creates a wall of wind that slowly drifts forward over the next seconds. The wall blocks all enemy projectiles. |leveling = % |leveling2 = Increases with rank |range = 400 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} | }} }} }} Yasuo dashes 475 units in the direction of the target enemy, dealing magic damage and marking them briefly. Each cast increases the next dash's damage by 25%, up to 100% bonus damage. Yasuo cannot use Sweeping Blade on an enemy that's already been marked. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 475 }} | , Yasuo can pass through terrain both before and after he's hit his target - permitting sufficient space for him to make the jump. }} }} Yasuo dashes to a nearby airborne enemy champion, dealing physical damage and holding all airborne enemies in the air for an additional 1 second. Once he lands, Yasuo gains 50% armor penetration for 15 seconds that only affects his target's bonus armor. |description2= Casting Last Breath will consume active stacks of Gathering Storm. |leveling = 200 / 300 / 400 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} }} References fr:Yasuo cs:Yasuo pl:Yasuo de:Yasuo